The Crime
by JinxCookieCutter
Summary: Wait someone is dead, Germany's a detective and Italy's helping! This is a story about a mysterious murder, filled with weird encounters and hilarious happenings.
1. Chapter 1

It's a crime scene.

Italy is sobbing.

Spain, kneeled on the ground, is holding Romano as if for dear life.

There is chaos; a flurry of shouting and confusion.

How it got this way? You're about to find out.

- - - - - - - - - - 10 minutes earlier - - - - - - - - - -

"Germany. Germany. I just have to change then we can go." The sound of the front door clicking shut was heard.

"Ok Italy, but next time you stay over you might as well bring a change of clothes with you."

"Ya I know, I know," Italy grinned swinging open the kitchen door.

"If you're changing then why the kitchen…" Germany stared at Italy with suspicion.

"Snacks are good for the soul!" Italy shouted, embarrassed he turned away from the living room to face the kitchen.

"Pasta, pasta, pasta," Italy sang as he skipped his way to the fridge. Until crash! Italy was on the ground.

Rubbing his head as he slowly got to his feet, "Pain, pain, pain, it hurts what was that…" In front of Italy lay Romano motionless flat on the floor.

"Huh? Romano, why are you laying there?" There was no response.

"Roman…Romano... **Romano! Romano!**" Italy began to shout.

Germany swung open the door, "Italy, why are you shouting?" his voice filed with worry.

"Ro…Romano he isn't moving."

"What," Germany looked down to see Romano at his feet, "Well maybe…"

Cutting Germany off before he could finish was Spain who came bounding into the room from the opposite end shouting, "What is going on? I was upstairs when I heard shouting. Is something wrong?"

"Romano," Italy pointed down, tears filling his eyes. Spain's eyes followed Italy's direction to see Romano on the floor. Falling to his knees, he reached out and pulled Romano into his arms.

"What. This can't be. Why are you still laying here," Spain's eyes widened from shock, "H-h-h-he's gone cold. He's dead."

There was an eerie silence. Italy began to sob until he realized, "Wait Spain what do you mean by still…"

Cutting him off Germany walked in front of Italy.

"Don't worry Spain, I'll find out who's responsible for this." Germany ripped his clothes off to reveal a detective's outfit, "For I am a detective."

Forgetting his earlier suspicions Italy wiped his eyes, "Germany do you always have that under you clothes?"

"Italy it is no time for questions it is time for action."

"Do you really think someone did this?' Spain questioned looking up at Germany.

"Of course I do, no one just drops dead. This case stinks of murder."

"Germany, Germany can I help too." Italy's puppy eyes kicked in.

"Yes of course, what would I do without my trusty assistant. This is just one in the many cases of 'The Adventures of The Great Detective Germany and his Fateful Assistant Italy'."

"What do we do first Germany?"

"Well," said Germany as he pulled out his 'How to be a great detective rule book', "we have to find some clues, but since it seems that nothing is here and Spain is in…um …an emotional state. Let's question the other countries."

"Thank you Germany. I'll stay here with Romano," said Spain.

Germany left the kitchen and headed for the front door. Italy was about to follow when he noticed something out of place, something yellow by Romano's feet.

"Wait isn't that a…" Italy was about to get a closer look at the object when Germany called out to him from outside, "Coming Germany." Deciding it didn't matter Italy quickly headed out to catch up with Germany.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**This is my first ever Hetalia fic. I have this kat that can't stop talking about Hetalia so this story just kinda happened. I just started watching Hetalia so hope it's ok. I know some characters personalities will be a little off sorry about that. Also feel free to ****review and comment**** :)  
**

**Anyway Hope you enjoy it and can anyone guess which country did it? :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"The wire goes here right?"

"Non, non the wire goes there. Haven't you set up a camera before?"

"The awesome me doesn't have to set up cameras like this," Prussia turned away from the camera looking around him, "Anyways where's Spain at a time like this?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to contact him since last night but a man's exploration into paradise waits for no one," France stated as he posed.

"France…" before he could finish his sentence he noticed sounds coming frombeyond the sliding door across from them, "Hey France do you got that all set up because I think someone's coming"

"Yes, yes just give me one more second; ok just attach this here and…done!" A dark shadow was now clearly visible in the doorway; there was definitely someone there who was reaching out to open the sliding door.

"Perfect timing cause we gotta go now," Prussia grabbed France pulling him off the statue he'd been standing on and rushed the both of them into the bushes.

"Hey be careful," France said wiping the leaves from his shirt.

"Do you have the screen?"

"Oui I just have to put that here…and just adjust this," France replied as he fumbled with the equipment in his hands, "ok just put that here and done!" As soon as the word _done_ left France's mouth the small screen in his hands flickered on. "With this we'll be able to see everything in the hot springs"

"Lets see," Prussia pushed closer to France in order to see the screen, "Wait a minute, you can hardly see anything."

"She sat down with her back to the camera … well at least she's a beauty. Look at her snow white skin and short black hair, very attractive."

"Well it's ok but…the Awesome me could find much better stuff then this!"

Prussia declared as he jumped to his feet, an imaginary crown and cape waving in the wind.

"Huh, is someone there?" said a small voice coming from the hot springs.

"Shit," Prussia dropped down behind the cover of the bush. After a few seconds Prussia turned to check what was happening on the screen. Prussia saw two things; the hot spring, which was expected, but he also say something else. The person in the hot springs had heard the commotion, stood up and turned around and was looking in their general direction. This wasn't what had Prussia's attention at the moment, after all he hadn't been seen. There was one thing and one thing only that Prussia was thinking about and that was; that that person on the screen was definitely not a women…far from it…very very far from it.

First there was shook, followed by silence. As Prussia sat there France on the other hand was still enjoying the view.

"This wasn't a bad idea," France said staring down at the screen. Snap.

"What the hell. Wasn't it your job to make sure we were in the female bath!" Prussia turned to France swatting the screen out of his hands.

"Well it was … but there were distractions and … what does it matter! Beauty is beauty no matter the gender. Where would you have seen such a beauty if not for this Prussia," France pointed in the direction of the screen, looking straight at Prussia.

"The awesome me would never make such a novice mistake, who can't tell the difference between a blue sign and a pink one. Second if I really wanted to observe such a 'beauty' then I would have just gone in to the hot springs myself we're both male! We wouldn't have had to go to all the trouble of sneaking into the hot springs, setting up the camera and hiding in the bushes."

"I can see where you're coming from but that kind of beauty..." France trailed off as he realized something crucial, at around the same time Prussia made the same realization.

"The hot springs!" They had realized in unison as they both dove for the screen.

* * *

They were now both looking at an empty screen, the person in the shot gone.

"Well maybe he was just done. You know, because if he had seen us wouldn't there have been a commotion …"

"Your right, not like it matters much. A couple of guys, sitting suspiciously behind some bushes isn't weird at all right…"

"Um excuse me," France and Prussia both looked up to see Japan in front of them, " I'm sorry to interrupt but may I ask what are you doing?"

"It was Japan!…its not that I minded the mix up that much…but come on… to make all this worth all the trouble it could have been at least…Italy or something…", Prussia mumbled to himself.

"So that's what you look like under all that," France grinned.

"What are you talking about? Why are you guys sitting behind some bushes?" Japan asked, looking more and more confused by he second.

"Well you see…," France began.

"France-nii what are you doing here, Prussia and Japan too?" Italy said, bouncing into the scene with Germany at his side, interrupting what ever France was about to say.

"That's what I should be asking you Italy," France smiled.

"I became Germany's assistant and we're solving a mystery!"

"You're what?" Prussia said in surprise, finally paying attention the situation.

"Well you see this morning when we got home…" Italy began.

"Italy." Germany interrupted.

"What Germany?"

"I can handle this," Germany said stepping in front of Italy, "I just want ask you all a couple of questions." As he said this he pulled out a small note pad and a pen, "Where were all of you last night."

"I was with you, Germany-san and Italy till pretty late. Then I spent the rest of my night at home," Japan answered.

"That's right, but what about you two?" Germany said turning to question Prussia and France.

"France and I went to the electronics store last night to pick up … some things we needed."

"That's right we were there for quite awhile making sure the things we picked up were just right…had to make sure they could stay in the steam and make sure we got a high quality image from it, etc." France listed off.

"What?" Germany questioned.

"Well you know having bad quality is the worse when buying a sp…" Prussia grabbed France before he could continue.

"It's not really important what we were buying hehehe."

"…That's right do you two have anyone that can confirm your story."

"Spain did know where we were going to be and I bet many of the people in the store could prove it, but West what is this all about?" Prussia asked.

"I see. The truth is there was a murder last night. Someone killed Romano," Germany revealed.

"A murder," Prussia, France and Japan said in unison all three shocked.

"Yes. So I've taken it upon myself to find the culprit." Germany was about to ask them if they knew anything when Italy began to shout.

"Germany!" Italy shouted, "Watch out!"

"What is it Italy," Germany began to turn to face Italy when _**thud**_ everything went black.

"Germany Germany, Are you ok!" Italy shouted frantically.

* * *

**Authors Note: Please Forgive the super late update. Life is super busy lately .**

**Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. I want to know what people think of it.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who commented I love when you do and it makes me want to write more, so don't be shy comment :)**


End file.
